Get along gang: tomboy Tussle
by PendragonKuro
Summary: After Woolma gets into an argument with Zipper, Dotty decides to pull the old switcheroo. Now both Woolma and Zipper Have to live three days in eachothers shoes. Not the best summary but meh. Rated K CANCELLED!
1. A little experiment

The Get Along Gang: Tomboy Tussle

By

Pendragonkuro

The gentle summer sun began to rise over the town of Green Meadow, it's golden rays bringing the light of a new day to the towns sleepy inhabitants. This very day, it was a saturday to be precise, would be an interesting one for a member of the get along gang.

Woolma Lamb had just gotten dressed and proceeded to Groom her wool, paint her nails, put her make-up and groom her wool again, in that order. She was to meet the other members of the gang at the clubhouse caboose at 8:30. this was great...Except it was now 9:00.

She was half an hour late.

She JUST realized this fact the moent she got downstairs. She Rushed out the door as fast as she could. She hoped her friends would show sympathy to her plight.

Montgomery tapped his left foot impatiently. She was late AGAIN.

"Where the heck could she be? It's nine already" he said. "She's alway late!" said Dotty. "There are times I wish she wouldn't obsess over her looks." grumbled Zipper. They then head the sound of high heels hitting the ground and heavy breathing.

"*pant*Am I*pant*late?" asked an exhausted Woolma. "Your're late again Woolma. that's the ninth time this month." said Zipper. "If you didn't take so long preening yourself we wouldn't have to stall club meetings." "It's not a crime to be beautiful." Woolma replied in a snooty manner.

"It's worse than a crime, it's become an obsession." cried Dotty. "Dotty's right. You've got to realise that looks aren't everything." Said Bingo. "Well...I guess I have been taking a little to long trying to look my best." Said Woolma aplogetically. "A LITTLE?." scoffed Zipper. "You took all morning to get pretty." Zipper said the last two words in a mocking tone of voice.

"So what, You think all girls do is look attractive?" argued Woolma. "Looks Like it to me." Zipper retorted. "WILL YOU BOTH STOP AGUING FOR JUST ONE MOMENT?"Yelled Montgomery. They stopped immidiately. Dotty then had an idea.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?" Woolma and Zipper cried in unison.

"Switch genders." said Dotty. "...uhh...Dotty? I don't think thats possible." said Bingo. "Yeah. I'm with Bingo on this one." said Montgomery. "I don't mean literally." said Dotty. "I have a plan that could snub this argument. You two wouldn't really be switching genders, just the roles for three days"

"What do you mean?" asked Woolma. "Well Woolma, I want you to Act more like a boy. This means dressing in boy clothes. no dresses and no make-up. you may brush your hair though." She then turned to Zipper. "Zipper, I want you to get in touch with your feminine side. That means dressing like a girl-" "NO WAY!" ZIpper interrupted. "Please don't inturrpt me Zipper." Dotty growled. Once she muted his protest, she continued.

"As I was saying, i want you to act like a girl. this means wearing girl clothes and putting on make-up." Zipper shuddered as Woolma simply mulled it over. "Hopefully you learn something from this." Said Dotty. A few minutes passed before dotty heard a "...I'm in." from a reluctant Zipper. "I'll do it." said Woolma. "Great!" exclaimed Dotty.

"Just one problem." said Montgomery. "Whats that?" aske Dotty. "Where are they going to get the clothes?" bingo chimed in. "I have some clothes that I don't really wear. I could let Woolma borrow them if she wants." "And I have some old clothes i don't need that would be perfect for Zipper." Said Dotty.

Zipper simply thought "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

The next day, the test began. Woolma was wearing a yellow headband on her forehead, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of overalls, and a pair of black sneakers. She hadn't done her hair and wore no make up today. This meant that you could easily mistake her for a boy.

Zipper on the other hand, Wore a light green sundress, a pair of white stockings and green mary janes. They both looked each other over.

"You don't look half bad Woolma." Zipper said. "And you look...*snicker*Pretty." laughed Woolma. "Don't laugh. I even put on the panties." This made Woolma and Bingo Bust up laughing. "You better be wearing boy underwear." said Zipper. Woolma Stopped laughing.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked. "You know the deal. It's a complete switch." "I know." replied Woolma. "Then why are you wearing girl underwear?" asked Zipper. "I'm not." said Woolma."then why the deer-in-the-headlights look?" "I'm not...Wearing any..underwear,,,"

They all went silent, Bingo turning beet red. finally Montgomery asked "...Why not?" "I thought boys didn't use underwear..." said Woolma sheepishly.

Another awkward silence before Dotty cleared her throat. "Moving on." shae said "As I said before, You two have to live the next three days as a boy/girl. You can't quit until 72 hours have passed. I have gotten help from two other members. Flora will help Zipper out and Rocco will help Woolma adjust. any questions?"

They remained silent. "Alright then." said Dotty "The test starts...NOW!"

TBC IN PART 2...


	2. Let the games begin

The Get Along Gang: Tomboy Tussle

By

Pendragonkuro

Dotty and Zipper walked to Flora's house and Knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Flora. "Hey Flora. Do you think you could help us with something?" Flora just stared at Zipper before replying "I'm afraid of what that may be." "We'll explain when we get inside." said Dotty as the trio entered Flora's house

Once Dotty had clued her in on their little test, Flora Then brought the other two into her room. Once inside, Zipper noticed that the wall opposite to her bed was covered in pictures of wildlife, posters of landscapes and old advertisements for cameras.

"Wow Flora, I knew you loved photography, but not like this." said a surprised Zipper. "Do you like it? My dad always said that I have an artists eye. AH-HA! Here it is." said Flora as she pulled out a little jewelry box.

Montgomery and Bingo Brought Woolma up the steps to Rocco's house. Bingo rang the doorbell and soon it opened. Rooco was leaning against the doorway and eating a carrrot."What's up doc?" said rocco.

Bingo rolled his eyes as montgomery did a facepalm. "Oh come on. it's a classic." "Please Rocco..." pleaded Montgomery. "Oh you're no fun any more" said Rocco in a mock british accent as he leaned over and noticed Woolma.

"Hey, who's your new friend there?" "It's me Rocco." said Woolma. Rocco then looked her over thoroughly before he finally recognized her. "It IS you. What, did halloween come early this year?" Said Rocco sarcastically. "We'll tell you if you let us in." said Bingo.

Rocco looked around and said "Okay. But my parents are gone for the rest of the day and they want me to keep the house clean, so no making a mess." the others agreed and Rocco let them in.

Meanwhile, at Flora's, Dotty began to pick out some jewelry for Zipper to wear as Flora began stating some rules. "The first thing about girls is that we like to wear different styles of clothes. Everyone has their unique sense of fashion."

She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a grey blouse, a pair of jeans and some sandles. "These might look a little better on you. go try them on. We'll wait for you to get back." said Flora as Zipper went to get changed.

Zipper came back Weaing the clothes that Flora gave him, Flora continued where she left off. "The second thing about girls is that looks are key. You don't have to look perfect but you should at least look clean. With that being said, I think its time to give Zipper a little makeover. What about you Dotty?" "I thought you'd never ask." replied Dotty with an impish grin. Zipper just gulped in horror.

Back at Rocco's house, Rocco began to dig through his dresser drawers to look for som better clothes for Woolma to wear as he began to give Woolma a little more info on boys. "Rule number one Woolma, boys like to get their hands dirty. Wether it's sports, fights or general horseplay. Here, try these on."

Woolma recived a Tie-Dye T-shirt, A pair of kahki shorts, a pair of Bike gloves and a pair of cherry red knee-highh sneaker-boots. the others waited for her to get dressed. "Can I have a little prvacy?" asked Woolma. "Sorry Woolma. Rule number two, guys do everything together just as much as you girls do." said Rocco.

While Woolma got dressed, Bingo walked over to the closet door after noticing a Michael Jackson poster taped to it. "So you like MJ huh Rocco?" "That's right Bingo. It's a shame that he never got to do his final concert. Farewell sweet prince." Rocco replied to bingo. Rocco then Went up to Woolma as she had gotten dressed.

He began to inspect her from top to bottom. "Not bad, not bad at all." said Rocco in delight. "You really think so?" aske Woolma. "I know so. now come on. It's about time we show you the things boys like to do best. TO THE ARCADE!" said Rocco, shouting that last sentece as he left the room, prompting the others to follow.

Back at Flora's house, the girls had done Zipper's hair, painted his fingernails and toenails and had given him a few sprays of perfume. "There, you look quite presentable Zipper." "You mean stupid. I still don't know how you managed to talk me into this." she said to the girls.

"It's because you like us that much." said Flora jokingly. "Very funny Flora. Now let's go." "Go where Dotty?" Zipper asked. "Where else Zipper? to do what girl like silly." Replied Dotty. Zipper just sighed in defeat, knowing there was no backing out now.

TBC IN PART 3...


	3. A bit impulsive

The Get Along Gang: Tomboy Tussle

By

Pendragonkuro

Woolma got home around 8:30 at night after spending nearly the entire day doing the things boys did for fun. Her and the others started at the arcade and finished up by getting a pizza.

The girls were also there, celebrating Zipper's first day as an honorary girl. Boths groups talked about how Woolma/Zipper were doing great for their first day under role reversal.

Woolma recalled the conversation and chuckled to herself. She never realised how good it felt to let loose, this she realised this earlier when during the course of their activities, She let loose an ear-splitting belch.

"I was so emberrased" She thought. "That is until the other boys actually praised me for it. I never thought I'd say this, but being a boy was...fun!"

As she Got herself ready for bed, she rememered that there were still two more day and the test would be over. She also realised that this could even be considered a bet.

She prayed that neither Bingo nor Dotty go to far with this...little bet. Zipper thought the exact same thing as he himself crawled into bed. He never would ahe imagined that being a girl would feel, as strange as it sounded, natural.

While Woolma was more willing to go through with all this, she had a harder time acting like a boy than Zipper did acting like a girl, as he was more reluctant than Woolma but found himself falling into the role with relative ease.

Both Woolma and Zipper were ecited as well as a little bit scared as to what tomorrow held.

It was a record 108 degrees the next day. The heat was so bad that everyone who was't at work crowded the city pool to quickly cool off.

The get along gang were among many visitors to the pool and were currently chaging into their swimwear. Even Portia came with them today. It went smoothly until it was both Zipper and Woolma's turn to change.

Yesterday, while the the two groups went about their activities, the two groups also picked out the boys and girls picked out swimwear for the "Test Subjects". Now Zipper and Woolma had to change into the chosen swimsuits.

It was a few minutes later when Woolma and Zipper exited the changing room. Zipper was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit while Woolma wore a white tank top and a pair of yellow swim trunks.

Bingo tried to hold in his laughter as he asked Zipper how it felt wearing his swimsuit. "It actually feels comfortable. It's a little snug but it's not too tight." Zippers comment made Bingo start laughing, only to be stopped by a jab to the ribs, courtesy of Montgomery. This elicited a giggle from Portia.

The group made their way to the pool and began playing for a few minutes before afamiliar pair made their way over to the shallow end of the pool where the others were splashing each other. It was none other than Catchum and Leland!

Dotty was the first one to notice the two bullies approaching and warned the others. it was all for naught as the two miscreants were right in front of them. "Well well well. Look what we have here. A tomboy and a pansy." taunted Catchum. "What's the matter, you two forget what houses you live at?" Leland began to crack up."Good one Catchum." "Shaddup!" said Catchum as he pushed Leland into the pool.

"What did ya do that for?" asked Leland. "For the laughs." replied Catchum. "What do you want Catchum?" said Rocco with great disdain. "I was just stopping by to congratulate you guys on reaching a world record in dorkiness." "Lay off you two!" exclaimed Woolma as she got out of the pool and walked over to the two bullies.

"Well look who it is. It's lil' Boy-peep. What are you going to do? Amke me pretty?" Catchum and Leland began to roll on the floor with laughter. Woolma was already cranky from the heat and it only got worse as they began to berate her.

This was the spark that lit the already short fuse. A wicked smile grew on her face as she turned to Catchum and said "Why yes Catchum. In fact, I have just the perfect shade of purple for your eyes." She then did what no one, not even Woolma herself, believed she would do.

All the other pool goers heard was a sickening SMACK followed closely by a loud "MOOOMMYYYYYY!" from the shallow end.

It was late afternoon and a cool breeze started blowng as the get along gang tended to the black eye of a weeping Catchum Crocodile inside the clubhouse caboose. Woolma was outside talking with Montgomery.

"Why did you hit Catchum? He may be a jerk a lot of the time but even he didn't deserve to get one in the eye." said Montgomery. "I don't know what came over me. I know it's no excuse, but I'm really sorry." answered Woolma. "Don't apologize to me." said Montgomery.

Woolma reentered the caboose and walked up to Catchum and began to apologize to him. Catchum then got up out of the chair he was sitting in and, much t oeveryone's surprise, actually shook her hand.

Woolma was shocked by this gesture. "Does this mean, you're not mad at me?" "Of course I am, But i have to give you props. You're the only one to lay a finger on me. I'll get you back for what you did, but I will say you hit pretty hard for a girl." "Actually" said Zipper "I'm the girl here."everyone laughed at this comment, even Zipper.

It was once again the end of a very eventful day as everyone headed home for the night. Zipper decided to sleep in his birthday suit seeing as it was still very muggy. He started thinking as he got ready for bed.

"Today was pretty hectic." he thought. "I never knew Woolma to be so impulsive. Note to self, don't anger Woolma.

Before Zipper began to drift off to a sound sleep, he wondered what the final day held in store for both him and Woolma.

TBC IN PART 4


End file.
